Escape
by DarkAngel44
Summary: I wrote this under extreme circumstances read if you wish.


Disclaimer: Okay this is a songfic.I think that's what they're called, after all this is my first.ever. Anyhow I do not own the characters here nor do I own the song or singer. I will state now that I do not like Enrique and only like the song, so flame me all you want I don't care. Now one more thing don't sue me, I have a disclaimer so you cannot ahahahaha.ahem, now on with it.oh and another note, the parenthesis are around the lyrics. Enjoy!  
  
Escape  
  
(You can run, you can hide But you can't escape my love)  
  
The brunette ran through the streets silver tears streaming down her cheeks as she tried to get away, away form the torture, the torment, the ridicule of 'loving' someone not who they think they are. As she ran she didn't notice the platinum hared man standing watching her. He grinned slightly then disappeared into the shadows. She ran as the acidic ran stung her exposed skin, her white shirt and green shorts barely coving her as her boots thudded rhythmically against the dirty roads of this.god forsaken thing called a city.  
  
(Here's how it goes  
  
You and me  
  
Up and down  
  
But maybe this time  
  
We'll get it right  
  
Worth the fight  
  
'Cause love is something  
  
You can't shake  
  
When it breaks  
  
All it takes is some trying)  
  
She paused at the slum and slumped against the wall of mechanical objects as she felt the tears still coming. She wrapped her arms around herself and dropped her head into them as the rain thundered down relentlessly. Her thoughts turned to him. His hair, his eyes, the way he moved, his voice most of all. Having that soothing tone one minute then when everyone was gone, his eyes turned hard his movements more erratic, his posture more threatening and worst of all his voice cold and heartless. She remembered those many years ago, the one she knew, how could he have turned out like this? The tears freely fell down her legs, leaving a sticky trail behind. She knew when she went back he'd be there glaring at her waiting for the others t leave so he could deprive her again, lessen her. Deject her. She was sick of it, but had no one else. No where else for that matter.  
  
(If you feel like leaving  
  
I'm not gonna  
  
Beg you to stay  
  
Soon you'll be finding  
  
You can run  
  
You can hide  
  
But you can't  
  
Escape my love  
  
You can run  
  
You can hide  
  
But you can't  
  
Escape my love)  
  
The rain lightened up as she decided that she'd run. But she needed to go back first, needed to spend one more hellish night in his arms, those rough uncaring arms. She felt the bile rise up into her throat at the thought. She wiped her eyes then looked herself over straightening out her shirt then her shorts. She sighed and walked back towards the bar feeling foolish for running out. Then her mind spoke.  
  
'He didn't even try to stop me, did anyone else notice?'  
  
She felt her stomach knot as she saw him coming, the large colored man at his side striding as if nothing was wrong. The blonde, acting as always dashed to her side and immediately fell into his 'caring' mask, speaking in a soothing tone, to her it sounded as false as he was.  
  
"Oh thank god you're all right. Why did you leave like that?"  
  
His tone carried anger but it was subtle enough so only she heard it.  
  
(So if you go  
  
You should know  
  
It's hard to just  
  
Forget the past  
  
So fast  
  
It was good  
  
It was bad but  
  
It was real and that's  
  
All you have  
  
In the end  
  
Our love mattered)  
  
As they walked her arm was gripped 'lovingly' by him. She felt his vice- like grip and knew this was going to end badly. As soon as the entered the bar the large man went down the pinball secret door. He released her arm, throwing her roughly to the bar counter, her head smacking some dirty shot glasses, one cut her forehead, as she brought her hand up his voice cut into her like a knife.  
  
"You ran from me didn't you?"  
  
She was silent watching him pace back and forth in front of her in a rage she hadn't seen since they were very young. His eyes' glowing with a fiery hatred that was almost unnatural to see within him, only to the others though. The warm crimson fluid slowly trickled in between her fingers as he paused and glared at her piercing her with his icy gaze.  
  
"You ran after all I did for you. I saved you, I help you and what do you do? You run."  
  
He made a guttural sound as he heavily stepped over to her and grabbed her by the hair; his eyes burning into her like a drill boring into her mind.  
  
"But you won't run again will you!?"  
  
His voice was almost a snarl as he shook her roughly. She could only barely nod, between the pain of the cut and the pain from him she couldn't tell what was going on anymore.  
  
He released her as the large man came back up into view, she leapt behind the counter acting like nothing was going on, she shook a mix together as randomly as possible before the man's gruff voice rang in the dead silence.  
  
"You two okay?"  
  
The blonde man looked at her then back to the other.  
  
"Yeah, she just tripped and cut herself that's all."  
  
The bigger man looked over to her and she turned away feeling embarrassed to be living this lie.  
  
"Ah, Okay then just try to be quieter."  
  
He dropped down into the hole and didn't appear again. The blond walked over and vaulted the counter, landing hard beside her then pushing her down glaring at her.  
  
"Not a word ever."  
  
DA: Okay, I'm just gonna not type this part here.after all I'm having a hard enough time with the rest of it!  
  
(If you feel like leaving  
  
I'm not gonna  
  
Beg you to stay  
  
Soon you'll be finding  
  
You can run  
  
You can hide  
  
But you can't  
  
Escape my love  
  
You can run  
  
You can hide  
  
But you can't  
  
Escape my love)  
  
After he had defiled her one last time she stood, barely being able to move silently behind the counter she lightly stepped over him hoping he'd stay asleep. He did. She silently grabbed a small bag and walked to the hole in the floor, sliding down the tubes on the back she nimbly stepped between the bodies of people she once felt were friends. She sighed lightly and grabbed a handful of clothes and stuffed them into the bag. Then went over to her small stash of Gil and took some, only enough to get her as far as 5000gil could go. After that she looked at the young girl lying by her adopted father. She smiled as the she watched the child...so innocent. She sighed and silently hoped that the girl would never have to go through the hellish torment she was facing. She silently walked over and slung the bag over her shoulder climbing the tracks then pulled herself over the edge. She crept to the door then looked round one last time sighing as she gently pushed the doors open and then made sure that they silently closed. She turned and leapt down the stairs landing on the dirt then turning and looking at the sign on the bar silently musing to herself.  
  
'Seventh Heaven? Hmmm maybe at one time. But not anymore.'  
  
She turned and walked away from the wooden building silently crying within. She approached the metal outer doors and pushed them open hard then started the long trek towards Kalm.  
  
(You can run  
  
You can hide  
  
But you can't  
  
Escape my love  
  
You can run  
  
You can hide  
  
But you can't  
  
Escape my love)  
  
The daylight broke as she was almost to the town she found the trek more difficult than before, when she'd been with the others, she silently sat thinking as she looked over the vast wasteland that had once been a continent. It was obvious that the planet wished to rebuild on it's own.  
  
'But why were we left alive?'  
  
She'd pondered this question a lot since the fight. She'd also wondered what had become of their 'enemy' she'd felt bad for him, he was only trying to do what he believed to be right. He gaze fell back towards the city, she noticed a yellow hared man walking slowly on the plains looking around, his blade drawn she felt her heart beat faster then stood and slowly started to run towards the other town. Hoping she'd escape his view. She was wrong, he saw he and called out then she knew the race was one. Her heart beat faster as her legs worked to keep her on foot and her directional sense intact. She barely reached the town before he was halfway there. She dashed into the town and then towards the bar, hoping again that she'd be fast enough. She burst through the open door and looked around frantically then dashed into the kitchen as the blond entered the town and looked around, sheathing his sword and placing that mask of caring on again. She felt her heart again sink as she realized she was trapped.  
  
(Here's how it goes  
  
All it takes is some trying)  
  
She looked around as the chef walked over and started yelling.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU!? GET OUT OF MY KITCHEN!!!"  
  
She knew that attention would be drawn and she had no reason to fight, she turned and fled as she did she ran right into the rock solid form of her 'love'. He grinned at her, to others it would seem normal, to her it told her that she was in trouble.  
  
(You can run  
  
If you feel like leaving  
  
I'm not gonna  
  
Beg you to stay  
  
Soon you'll be finding  
  
You can run  
  
You can hide  
  
But you can't  
  
Escape my love)  
  
He smiled at her then drug her by the wrist over to the Inn. He paid for a room and as they climbed the stairs she mad e a few feeble attempts to get away, his grip tightened every time she tried. She grimaced as his grip started to make her bones feel like they were going to break. As they entered the room he flung her to the floor a snarl erupting form his mouth as he broke his character.  
  
"You tried to run again. Am I really so much of a monster!"  
  
His glare paralyzed her she couldn't move, she sat one the floor and looked up at him feeling as weak as her wrist was. She frowned as the tears welled up. He clamped his teeth together and glared at her more speaking savagely.  
  
"Crying won't help you, not ever."  
  
He raised his hand and smacked her across the cheek. She felt pain then nothing as it went numb. He glared at her and then grasped her hair speaking as he pulled her up by her hair.  
  
"Get up you stupid girl."  
  
She stood in front of him, cheek numb hair rooting itself out as he looked at her and smacked her again.  
  
"Never will you run again."  
  
He threw her to the floor again and drew his blade in a fit of rage, he brought it down but she rolled at the last minute barely avoiding a nasty limb losing.  
  
(If you feel like leaving  
  
I'm not gonna  
  
Beg you to stay  
  
Soon you'll be finding  
  
You can run  
  
You can hide  
  
But you can't  
  
Escape my love)  
  
She stood and ran more-or-less towards the door grabbing the knob and turning it before being grabbed and thrown back to the floor as he raised the blade again.  
  
"Not again, you will not leave me again!"  
  
He brought it down this time she had no where to go. She pressed her eyes closed tightly and prepared for the pain. But it never came. All she heard was a dull thud and felt a presence nearby. She opened her eyes slowly and saw a man in a black cape standing with his back to her. His blade off to the side and his platinum hair loosely dangling down his back. He turned slowly and looked at her softly with those beautiful ocean blue eyes. The eyes she'd fell in love with so long ago. He smiled at her, a warm smile, not hollow and meaningless. He knelt down and gently placed his hand on her back cradling her as she leaned against his chest the tears freely flowing. Her muffled sobs the only audible sound in the room as he held her.  
  
(You can run)  
  
She pushed herself slightly away form him and looked up into his face. She smiled and hugged him tightly to ensure that this was real. She silently whispered to him.  
  
"I thought you'd forgotten about me."  
  
He smiled back at her and gently caressed her matted hair and gently kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"I could never. After all, you were the one who ran. Do you understand now?"  
  
She nodded and then fell back against him and found herself comfortable and warm. Not like with Cloud, with him she felt hated and used. But with this man, Sephiroth, the misunderstood knight, she felt safe and happy. As she had since the first time she'd be introduced to him those 6 years ago. She fell asleep in his comforting arms as he stood, lifting her with him and stepped over the unconscious body of the failure Cloud who lied in total darkness.  
  
(You can run, you can hide But you can't escape my love)  
  
DarkAngel: Okay so now tell me how bad was it really? I would like to thank Theblackraveness for helping me come up with some of the words and ideas, like having it be Sephiroth/Tifa. And for helping with the description of how they were. And I would also like to say that part of this was written when I was very, very, VERY mad. So it came out kind of weird. Anyhow R/R please I would like to know people's reactions. Flame if you wish, just have the guts to do so logged in so I can read your work. Thanks for reading.  
  
=-Dark Angel-= 


End file.
